project_zearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeon city
Zeon city is the capital of Neon located in the Zeon province. The city populates about 30 million people and is both the largest & oldest city in Neon. Known to be the financial powerhouse of the region and home to Neon`s most historical & popular tourist destinations. The city was renamed Zeon (previously known as Xoyjaz city, 2010) in august 2011 after the great Ocean King “Zion”. Throughout the years, Zeon has been a very important hub for both Neon and the world. As many deem to believe Zeon city as a very progressive and well-established historical city, it provides a lot of world innovating breakthroughs both in peace, science, transport and urban modernizing. The city holds the region’s oldest artefacts and historical grounds. During war times the political system had to move from Zeon (Xoyjaz city) to Premium (Yashar town) for production purposes. The previously land of Neon became divided into two big political systems in Zeon and Premium city. Parliament is in Premium for this reason, but the capital remains as Zeon city. As both cities share federal grounds, debates over which city should be the capital are still held. According to Statistic Dec. 2018, 55% of Neonian votes was in favor of Premium city as the new capital and 45% in favor of Zeon city remaining capital city of Neon. Public services: * Zeon City Fire Department * Zeon City Transport Authority * Zeon City Police Department * Zeon City Sanitation Department Urban districts: ' Plaza, Pavilion, Pedget, Brenchwood, Financial district, International district, North-Downtown, South-Downtown, West-Downtown, West-Uptown, West Monreal, Rosewood, Zazen, Pompus square, North Oracle Town, South Oracle Town, south peek, Lombys History Mob war (2010-2011) On October 2010, Xoyjaz city was attacked by an army of mobs coming in from the west. The war ended august 2011 leaving more than 500 000 casualties on the Neonian side and 2 000 000 on the mob side. During the war times in Zeon, all city construction work was put on hold. Most buildings stayed unfinished and left in ruins as the mobs surrounded all of Zeon during the hard battles. Refugees escaped through hidden mountain and underground tunnels as it would take them to safer ground where they could re-establish. Many hard battles would be fought in the city and there are still visible remains of battle encounters in the south outskirt of Zeon. February 2011 is known to be the deadliest months of the war as Xoyjaz advanced a huge retaliation against the mobs, where the mobs won that battle of land. August 2011 “The great battle of Plaza” would be the turning point and the end of the mob war after the success of Rahib Xoyjaz and his army. The Diamond Gold army placed a torch out for every fallen soldier during the war all over the city as to protect them from other evils. These torches can still be seen closer to Woyls village. Zeon Pyramid stands as the largest memorial of the war located in International district. '''The great wall Zeon city suffered a war it never had to. While rebuilding the city, torches were put down for every soldier that had fallen under the battle. These torches were carefully placed over the city to prevent new hostile mobs from spawning. Fences were placed around the city and outposts were constructed alongside them. Furthermore, when the building corporations got their hands-on massive obsidian mines, they agreed with the government to make the ultimate barrier outside of the city by putting up a giant obsidian wall all around it. The project was finished in 2011 and has prevented any new attack on the city ever since. The walls stretch out perfectly to make the borders of the Zeon map. The wall was finally brought down on March 7th, 2019, from a voting campaign that took place by the Neonian people. The government made it clear after 8 year there was no need for a protective wall around Zeon, as the echo program assured security for the people through military power. The old ruins are buried underground, not to be dug up. 1st building revolution ' As the region was rebuilding itself from the ruins, new building techniques were inherited to the new city construction plan. This was first done with the Pompus hotel as it defined new architecture and design, pushing architectural design limits in Zeon. Zeon would look very different in a short period of time. The metropolitan city had grown new branches of districts surfaced around Zeon pyramid in the center, Zazen in the east and Oracle Town in the south. Buildings would start taking more shape of detail and use a combination of other materials such as wood, log, cobble, slabs and wool over pure stone. Zeon also built new accessible rail lines to Premium city, Glow city, Petreville, Cepton region and some inner-city routes. '''Prixton company & International reach Prixton was first established in 2012 in the Nova region. The company had great admissions but couldn’t quite make it as big as they wanted to back home. As President Xoyjaz was open for new international trading deals, Prixton Company reached out to build partnership with the region. During the Neon-Cepton union the region had made it a desirable market of resources to get into. Prixton Company bought land in Zeon city after their business agreements with Neon. Prixton UNITEX is their Neonian HQ and is in West-Uptown. With the resources in hand they quickly became one of Neon`s largest companies. Most notable in their earlier years for building the regions first subway system, research in advanced technology and medical/biochemical science. '''Industrial revolution The industrial scene of Zeon blossomed during its revolution in 2016. The city produces 80% of the regions electricity and 90% of ore mining maintenance in Oracle Town. '''Accidents (The Zeon mega bomb explosion) ' To prevent yet a new mob war, barriers and walls were put up around the city to protect it. But even a solid block of wall can sometimes fall. The Zazen program was campaigned for the population to join in the "fight against evil". Qualified people would train to become advanced soldiers and given proper education to fight against the enemy. Early autumn of 2011, the combat base north of Zeon city had a meltdown with their core reactors. This catastrophic incident let to an outburst that took 1/4 of the city away from the province. It was not until nearly 3 years later (May 2014) when all the destruction had been cleaned up along with the toxic waste. "In memory of the crafters who lost their lives in the accident of 2011, we will never forget you"- R. Xoyjaz Sinkholes More than 20 sinkhole incidents have been recorded in Zeon since 2012, due to parts of the city was built over the Zion lake. Geography Zeon city occupies an arch land in south-central Neon, located between the "ice break lands" in the south east and Mt. Ripper hills in the north west as well as surrounded by forestation. This gives the city its infamous rainfall periods with an average temperature of 13oC . Central Zeon is flatter in average as it was built over the great Zion lake, alongside with east Zeon having flatter surface. The north is covered in hilly chain mountains and connects to the largest lake in the region alongside the east. The city’s largest elevated surface is in Oracle town, south west of Zeon. Highest city central geo point is in Plaza/Woyls (Mt. Plaza). The city holds home to two national parks preserved by the Neon government. Construction over the Zion lake made space for new structural expansion to take place. Due to this the city has suffered a lot from building collapses and reoccurring sinkholes which Zeon has put a lot of resources behind to prevent further collapses. '''Climate Zeon has a humid continental climate with warm summers and cold winters. Due to oceanic influences, winters are less cold than more continental areas at same latitude. With -3°C isotherm, it is also reasonable for Zeon to be classified as a borderline oceanic climate. Zeon has a significant amount of rainfall during the year. This is true even for the driest month. Because of the city's northern latitude, daylight varies greatly, from more than 18 hours in midsummer, when it never gets completely dark at night (no darker than nautical twilight), to around 6 hours in midwinter. July 2014 was the warmest month ever recorded with 24-hr monthly mean temperature at 35°C and November 2013 the coldest at -20°C. '''Biodiversity Zeon is home to the largest variety of species in Neon. Due to its great diversity in climates and weather, many species reside in Zeon. Most species in Zeon are the same found in the surrounding areas of Premium, Kloomon, and Glow City. Within the city, Zeon has some specifically notable species and ecosystems. The city has a large population of stray dogs, who have been studied due to their own society they have formed. The dogs have been observed to have their own leaders, which are selected by strength, but can be removed from power if the collective of dogs choose not to follow it any longer, showing a very basic and animalistic form of democracy. These dogs are observed by scientists, but as they contribute to the well-being of the city by keeping the rodent levels low, they are protected by a city council decree. Another notable species in the city is a species of raven that have learned to perform tricks for citizens to be rewarded with food or trinkets. The birds have been observed showing each other tricks and teaching their youngest tricks, which has fascinated scientists for their intelligence and collaborative behavior. Main sights Zeon is famous for its preserved locations and monuments. Most notable ones are: Rosewood national park – Located in Rosewood, this national park preserves Zeon`s hilly mountain chain that is in the north west. '' Zeon national park – The oldest national park in the region, located in South Peek. The natural landscape has been kept preserved since the park was first founded in 2012. Torches of the fallen soldiers and glowing underwater marina stones are all present throughout the park. '' Cryzler temple – The temple represents the idea of heaven and hell from the inside. The peak represents heaven and the lowest point that reaches deep underground represents hell. The stretch between these points are shaped like an hourglass representing time, which separates man from immortality of the gods. Construction started in 2010 and finished in 2011, it’s a regional treasure and landmark of the Neon region. Zeon pyramid – The city’s most popular tourist attraction, construction started in 2010 and finished in 2011. Tributes the great warriors of the mob war & is the largest historical monument built in Neon. The pyramid is in International district, it was built above lake Zion and made space for more construction to take place around its core. Gold spiral tower – Early settlements built many temples in favor of their gods. Gold spiral tower is one of few still standing today and it later became the tomb for the Gold warrior. The tower stands between south & north downtown and was built in 2010. Woyls village – This is the oldest preserved town in Zeon located close to Plaza district. The town elevates 7 B.A.S.L and surrounded itself by a hilly terrain. It’s the most well-preserved town in Zeon and showcases the old building style of the city. '' Xoyjaz Temal sanctuary – The temal of Xoyanity is an old sanctuary located in north west of Brenchwood and is still used today. It’s also a very popular tourist attraction to visit, built in 2012. '' T-Tower – The tower is in Zeon Uptown, close to the airport. The structure was first built during the mob war and in 2012 was collaborated with Prixton Corp. to become a power generation that used compound energy storing and released it with 3x the amount of energy using gravity.'' The tower is open for tourism all year.'' Cityscape Zeon's cityscape was redeveloped as a modern city with various access-points, an extensive metro-system with a new financial district and a cultural city. The center districts of Zeon have tall buildings roaming the skyline. Architecture Zeon has a vast majority of Neon`s architectural landmarks. During the 1st building revolution, Neonian architects were inspired by Brovillian style and took it in use in Zeon city. The style would be redefined over time, but the original essentials are still seen in most Neonian architecture. The 2nd building revolution led to more modern times as new skyscraper designs roamed the city. Architects would push limits and give birth to a new converted style of Brovillian originated in Zeon. This became a more defined Neonian architecture, as the style was perfected during the 3rd building revolution. Foreign architects have also had their hands on the city’s building landscape. Their style has combined with the Neonian style and created a wave of architectural masterpieces. '''Politics and government While Zeon may be the Capitol of Neon, it does not act as its seat of government, which is in Premium. Instead, Zeon’s government is operated similarly to a strong mayoral system, where the major has a strong influence in the city council and has strong appointment powers in important city offices. Michael Stuart, who was elected in 2017, currently serves as mayor. Zeon elects the most members of the Neon Senate at six senators, as it has by far the largest proportional population to other ranking cities. Its regional party and the Freedom Party of Neon. All six current senators are from the F.P.N. Since 2017 the F.P.N. has dominated the Neonian Senate, while often clashing with President Prixton and his Nova Party policies. The mayor of Zeon has many uncommon roles as the mayor of a city. He is in charge of the Regions federal reserve bank and appointing its head. He maintains influence over the Royal Neonian Army and oversees the cities security commitment to other cities in the Region of Neon. Zeon also holds many notable embassies including the Embassy of Cepton and Nova. Economy Environment Zeon like many other Neonian cities is very dense and compact. It is easy to move around by public transportation all over the city center. In 2015, Zeon received The Regional Sustainable City Award and in 2018 Reader's Digest ranked Zeon as number three on a list of the world’s most expensive, livable cities. Education Zeon has most of the regions Institutions and offer all forms of elementary educations. 'Institutions of higher education: Brenchwood university – Faculties of medical, engineering, business, environmental science, physics and astronomy studies. Located in south Brenchwood. Zeon city university– Faculties of Information technology, data science, environmental science, law, art, chemistry and philosophy studies. Located in north Brenchwood. Hi Fi university – academy for police & firefighter education. Located in Brenchwood. Culture Zeon city dominates the culture of Neon as it sparks with urban city life. The music art form of hip-hop was introduced in Zeon before anywhere else in Neon. Many popular food dishes like the mushroom stew and the salmon ice is all part of the Zeon food culture. '''Food Zeon imports a lot of seafood, maintaining the demanding marine cuisine of the Neonian people. The most common dish in Zeon are beef, deer meat and different variation of sausages and soup. The urban lifestyle offers a different variation of popular street food as well, mostly known in this big city. '''Museums, galleries 'Historical Museum of Zeon – The first Zeon museum built in 2011 contained some of the oldest man made creations in Neon and protecting endangered natural plants and trees. The museum is located in international district, currently undergoing renovation.'' Museum of Cultural History – Oracle town museum was built in 2016 and opened in 2019. Currently hosting exhibitions moved from “The historical museum of Zeon”. It is the largest museum in Zeon city. Zeon city National Museum – The museum was built in 2017, downtown. Creating space for new exhibitions, covering most of Zeon`s important heritage and history. The museum is free for public entrance. Jean Martini Center for the Arts – The art gallery showcases exhibitions from the very famous Jean Martini and the works of his colleagues. The museum is located in west downtown and had grand opening in 2018. Exhibition St. Coeur Satwah – The first Plaza gallery opened in 2018 and has a rich participations of exotic art exhibitions from all over the world. '' Mob war Historical Society – The Great Mob War (2010-2011) was fought over several locations, mainly in Zeon city. The Historical society is located in downtown, built in 2018. The historical research is done here. '''Music and events 'Fort Plaza concert hall – Zeon`s finest gathering spot, located in the Pedget/Plaza district. Famous artists from all over the world gather at this location to spread all kinds of musical joy. The hall was built in 2018 over governmental grounds and is now recognized as the most popular concert hall in Neon.'' Zeon city national theatre – The largest concert hall in Zeon, hosting the largest event for classic opera, concerts and ballet in Neon. The structure was renovated in 2014 by Keralis architects. 'Media The newspaper The Zeon Times is published in West Downtown Zeon. The main office of the national broadcasting company TVNeon is located at Rosewood. The Oracle journal is located in Oracle Town. '''Sports Football is the most popular sport in Zeon, followed by skiing and then hockey. Zeon warriors (Zazen) and Oracle sharks (Oracle Town) are the two biggest teams in Zeon '''Tourism In 2018 Zeon is named one of Lonely Planet's Top Ten Cities. The travel guide's best-selling yearbook Best in Travel has selected Zeon as one of the ten best cities in the world to visit in 2018, citing the Neonian capital's "innovative architecture and unmissable museums alongside cool bars, bistros and cafés. Crime Over the past few years since 2015, the city has experienced an increase in crime rate. The city is a producer and exporter of drug and illegal weapon trafficking. This usually occurs in places such as North Oracle districts where you have more poverty. The city is heavily impacted by one of the most famous mafia in Neon. Despite this, the Zeon police have stated its one of the continents safest regional capitals. The police department are stationed in Plaza, Pavilion, West-Downtown and South Peek. The National Crime Investigation Service alongside with the department of investigation & Zeon city security service (Z.C.S.S), are also located in Zeon. Transport Zeon has Neon's most extensive public transport system, managed by Company rails & Welcomecenter railways (Prixton railways was shut down in 2016). This includes the four-line Zeon Metro subway system, the world's most extensive metro per resident, the H.V.U.S.S (High Velocity Underground Speed Shuttle) line and the Welcomecenter shuttle lines, which are the oldest single lines in Zeon. The metro operates within the areas close to the city center, the Welcomecenter lines operates on long distances within the city and the H.V.U.S.S starts in Glow city, runs through Zeon and ends in Premton Town. The Welcomecenter is the largest train station hub in Neon reaching all over the regions most populated destinations. You can also reach Cepton through Welcomecenter or the Central station. The oldest railway is in Woyls and takes you from Zeon to Premium city. There is also an inner-city sky train system taking you to various stations in the city and ending at the Zeon city national hospital, being also one of the few free public transportation systems in the world. Zip-Tip national airport, located in International district, is the international and the largest airport in Neon. It acts as the main international gateway to Neon since it was finished in 2011. The national airlines have their home base location on Zip-Tip airport. The airport also acts as the main HQ of the Royal Neonian Air Force. Guide 'Neon region v Zeon city vGlow city vPremium city vKloomon city Cepton region'vJijilocity 'Nova region vPrixton city Santoria region '-----------------------------------------' [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/International_Partnership INTERNATIONAL PARTNERSHIP] [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/World_business WORLD BUISNESS] '-----------------------------------------' Project Zearth tumblr: Project Zearth (Announcements) Xoyjaz (Updates) All Project Zearth map versions